<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 for 6 by back2the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714852">6 for 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean'>back2the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Season 2 spoilers, ben gets all the hugs here, hugging the hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Ben Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Ben Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal the Hurt - Season 2 Fix it Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Luther</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben was on his way out the front door - he’d been conscripted to help the girls bring the groceries from the cars - when he was pulled off his feet and someone attempted to squeeze him to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wasn’t too worried. Based on the height and strength, he guessed it was Luther that currently held him. He held out as long as he could but the need for air was one he could no longer deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to breathe, bro”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the strained words Ben managed to get out, Luther dropped him but then spun him around and pulled him into another more careful hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sunk into it. He wasn’t sure what brought it on but he’d spent nearly 2 decades not being able to touch anyone but for the brief moments of possession he’d been able to weasel from Klaus. And even that had nothing on an actual hug in his own body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, when not trying to choke people out, Luther has fantastic hugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of minutes but Ben finally noticed that Luther was muttering under his breath and - he was crying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just an apology over and over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wondered why Luther was apologizing so. He leaned back as much as he could in his position and tried to get Luther’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he reached for the Horror within him and let one loose, slightly. The feel of the tentacle against his stomach got Luther’s attention and he focused again on Ben and not on his apologies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look that crossed Luther’s face at the question was heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what happened. For what I let happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if a bucket of cold water had dropped on his head. Ben knew now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those years ago - it had just been him and Luther in that section of the building that day. It proved to be a most fatal mistake for Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for Luther to still be holding onto that guilt all these years later…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned forward again and threw all his strength into hugging him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. I never ever blamed you for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back and forth for a while - Luther apologizing and Ben reassuring him he’d never blamed him for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they both calmed down but Ben wasn’t going to be the one to break this hug. He hadn’t really wanted to ask for one but he was desperate for physical contact with people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Luther really did give the best hugs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben had been helping Mom set the table when he was next attacked. Diego came from the front though, so he wasn’t startled by him. Diego caught him in a hug that recreated their last one back on Klaus’ cult farm. </p><p>Ben was just as eager for this hug as he’d been for the last one. Other than Klaus, Diego was the brother that Ben was closest to before. And even though he’s had a recent hug from him, Ben was not going to be turning down any hugs offered to him in the foreseeable future.</p><p>“I’m sorry for going along with Klaus.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Back then - Klaus said that ghosts don’t time travel, that you weren’t there with us, and none of us thought to say anything against that. We didn’t even question it.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t blame anyone for that.”</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>Diego shifted just a little to get a better grip for his hug and seemed to settle in for the long haul. Ben had no plans on moving. Mom would understand why he was behind in fixing up the table. She had always been one for healthy sibling relationships - as much as they could be in this house. It was better now. </p><p>Ben breathed in deep - he still wasn’t very used to physical touch and some days it was hit or miss on whether or not he’d be able to handle anything more than his clothes rubbing up against him.</p><p>Today wasn’t the best day for a full-body hug but he wasn’t going to complain. He didn’t know when he’d get another one.</p><p>Ben settled a little more on his feet but Diego took that to mean he was done with the hug. Ben pouted a little but allowed his arms to drop and he moved back to finishing placing the utensils on the table.</p><p>Before Diego left the room, he reached out and ruffled Ben’s hair. It prompted a scowl to form on Ben’s face - he hated having to comb his hair back into and his brothers were now getting wise to his ways. They had been making a point to mess up his hair all the time now.</p><p>“Go take a shower Diego - you reek.”</p><p>“Why’d we actually miss you, you asshole?”</p><p>Ben’s laughter followed Diego all the way up to his room. Yeah, Diego admitted to himself, that was a lie. He knew why they all missed Ben.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Allison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben sensed a theme forming. It involved his siblings giving him hugs at random points during his day - usually when he was supposed to be doing something else. This time it was Allison when he was supposed to mowing the backyard. He coasted for as long as he could on the whole ‘dead brother, why do I have to do chores?’ but now everyone was telling him he had to start pulling his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had laughed but agreed to be put on the weekly chore chart - which meant that now it was officially his duty to care for the backyard. He spotted the smiles on Vanya and Five’s faces during the reveal of the new chart so he knew they had something to do with the garden being his responsibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison squeezing him brought his attention back to her and her hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Allison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had to blow some of her hair out of his face when she shifted, not particularly wanting to eat her hair. She still smelt the same, wearing the perfume they had pulled together to buy her for their 15th birthday. It was bringing back a lot of old memories - the brief moments of happiness that lit up their childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to be able to hug you guys for years. I’m...so unbelievably happy that I can,” was whispered in Allison’s hair, as a secret for just the two of them. Her hug moved from a gentle thing to an almost desperate squeeze before she released him to cup his face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll give you all the hugs you want - you probably don’t even need to ask for them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I kinda want to ask just to see our brothers flail about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I should have believed Klaus when he said you were still just a little shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, he’d know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed together before Ben moved in to hug her again. She’d given him permission and he was going to take advantage of that. He wanted, like, all the hugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think he would ever not want one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Klaus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite everything they had said to each other the last couple of years, he and Klaus still orbited each other a lot during the day. It was hard not to, honestly. He spent nearly 2 decades following him, enabling some decisions, trying to stop some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could no longer picture a life where Klaus wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time though, there wasn’t a lot of physical contact. He knew that he had really freaked Klaus the last time he’d possessed him and had decided that he’d keep his distance till Klaus was more comfortable with him being near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the tackle hug he’d just received from him, Ben could guess that Klaus was feeling better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled around for a couple of minutes - smacking at each other, pulling hair, there might be some teeth involved…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was just glad that he could start having that close relationship with Klaus again. But before they could do that, “Klaus. I want to say I’m sorry about the possession thing back in Dallas. I never should have pushed so hard that you became that uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have really pushed at all - not like I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus pulled back and gave him a smile, “oh that little thing? Already forgiven and forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious Klaus. I went too far and that wasn’t fair to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus’ smile went from something almost fake to the gentle one he only shared to those closest to him. He reached out his long arms and dragged Ben into the tightest hug they could do lounging on the floor after their fight. Ben felt better - that had been weighing on him for a while. He might have been desperate to talk to Jill - to talk to anyone if he was being honest but that was no excuse for the way he treated Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too. It was cruel of me to deny you the option to talk to our siblings. I know how much you missed them and how they missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both fell silent, still hugging it out until Klaus started giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to dye all Diego’s gear hot pink with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Ben knew they were ok again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five was still Jumping a lot. He was helping the Commission to get on their feet again - he told them that he wanted a voice in this new Commission so they couldn’t or wouldn’t come after them again. He also thought that by hanging around the headquarters as he did, he could instill fear in the new workers (the old guard having been all killed in 1963) and he could pressure the Science and Math department to get his new old body quicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them could actually argue that that was a bad plan but Ben knew that they all wished Five would spend a little more time with them and maybe get some actual rest sometime in the near future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant the sight Ben came upon was less shocking then it should have been. Five was passed out on one of the couches in the library, a thick book spread out over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had all suspected that something like this was coming. Five was burning the candle at each end and had been for nearly a month - 2 weeks for the apocalypses and the 2 weeks they had been in 2019 again. He tended to forget that he was physically 13 again and couldn’t go as hard as he was used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it was just this morning the other 5 siblings and he had talked about what they should do about Five. They all knew that this was going to happen but they wanted to see if they could head it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like they were too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gave a deep sigh and moved the book off Five’s chest, placing a bookmark to save his spot. Then he picked Five up and took him up to his room. While there was still a lot of construction happening, they were moving around the rooms to keep distance between the newest construction spot and their bedrooms. This allowed Ben to just carry Five to the neatest bedroom cause he might be nearing the smallest but that didn’t mean he was light by any means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he went to lay Five down on the bed, his hand grasped Ben’s shirt. He spent only a few moments trying to undo his grasp but ultimately shrugged. He toed off his shoes and slid into bed next to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept some space between them - he knew that Five still had issues with physical contact and didn’t want to stress him out when he finally woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up to a weight on his chest and a door full of his siblings - who were all laughing as silently as they could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, it wasn’t very quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Five pushed himself up and awake, Ben could see the murder in his eyes. He’d say something to warn his other siblings but well...he felt like they’d deserve what was coming for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Five had chased them down, he Jumped back to where Ben was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving my spot in the book. It’s important research for the Commission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben knew what Five wasn’t saying and he was glad that they were both able to have these unspoken conversations. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vanya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanya was the only one where he initiated the hug. The last time that they hugged, she was in the process of ending the world again and he was so very close to fully dying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished that wasn’t the first hug that they’d had in nearly 2 decades but beggars couldn’t be choosers. But he was determined to make more memories of better hugs - and Vanya was so very easy to hug. They were both looking for that positive human connection - Ben found it easiest to go to Vanya when he felt like hugging someone. Vanya usually only said no when she was busy with work or Sissy and Harlan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next very first hug happened the morning after their entrance back to 2019 - Ben and Vanya were the first ones up in the morning and when he spotted her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out to her and drew her into his arms. He had to admit it felt better now than it did then - fewer consequences if something were to go wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. For what you did. For what you were about to sacrifice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Vanya, don’t apologize for that. It was nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben you almost died cause I was losing control - again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understandably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mirrored her whiny tone, hoping she’d seen how ridiculous she sounded. And it seemed to work based on the faint wet giggle that came from the area around his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good - he wanted nothing more for all his siblings to be happy and healthy from now on. It was a faint wish - he knew the type of people his siblings were (troublemakers, the lot of them) but he had hopes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mom’s voice captured Ben’s attention and then she was close enough that Ben reached out with one arm and dragged her close. He drew both women closer to him, pressing kisses to the tops of their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben might not know what the future had in store but he was happy now. How could he not? He was alive again, able to interact with the world, and he could give and get all the hugs he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t change anything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! its actually 7 hugs for Ben - Grace wrote her way into this.</p>
<p>come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>